The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum or stonecrop plant, botanically known as Sedum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Boogie Woogie’. The new plant is a discovery by the inventor of a naturally occurring branch sport mutation at a wholesale perennial nursery production field in Hamilton, Mich., USA of Sedum kamtschaticum ‘Little Miss Sunshine’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 30,039 on Aug. 13, 2017. The individual plant originating from the branch sport selection was given the breeder code 17-SP-SED-607 during the evaluation process at the trial gardens at Zeeland, Mich. of the same nursery.
The new Sedum plant was selected for its compact groundcover habit form together with the cheery, bright-yellow flower color and particularly the dark green foliage with broad, creamy-white, marginal variegation.
Asexual reproduction of Sedum ‘Boogie Woogie’ by vegetative cuttings at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since the Aug. 13, 2017, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.